The Brine Curse - DEAD and is never coming back
by goddoggo
Summary: I live in the world of Minecraftia, the world that I once loved. I know why, it's because Notch couldn't care less. Not about anything other than himself. Thanks to a forgotten recipe I am now a monster, those who live in the day are lucky; they don't have to deal with what's in the night. What monsters here. Lurk in the night? Ones who maim. Beware weary traveler. Of monsters
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Please excuse the horrible writing, I need to rewrite it but I'll only do so once I finish this book. Again, I started this when I first started writing, it's horrible and I know it. Just give it a chance.

Enjoy!

I was running through the dense oak forest, shadow to shadow hoping He didn't spot me. But the footsteps didn't stop nor did they get any closer nor father away.

I looked up, and at a glance, I saw there was a half moon hanging in the sky. The moon made enough to see by, but there was still a but there was still a steady stomping from behind me.

As the sweat ran down my legs and I felt them about to give up and let me collapse, his footsteps slowed then stopped. I half turned, slowing a bit as I did.

That was when he jumped and landed on my back, knocking the air out of me completely.

He shoved a vile smelling potion down my throat, making me drink it by holding my nose and closing my mouth so I had to drink the vile brew to get any oxegen. I was already running low and this made it worse. when I had drank every last drop, he let me go so I could breathe and got off me. I rolled over and tried to get up, tried to face him; I ended up sinking back down. The world was spinning, as if it had been knocked off its axis.

His eyes widened as he got a good look at me. He exclaimed, "You are a female?!" while backing up to leave.

"Yeah, so what?" I shot back, trying to fight off the darkness that was threatening to close in on muttered "It still should work," under his breath as he walked away.

As the blackness neared me I swore to myself, "For whatever reason this has done to me, Israphel, I shall find you and kill you! For this and my home, I shall kill you!" THe blackness sprung itself on my mind, making spots between my eyes. I slowly faded into unconsciousness, where there are no thoughts, sounds or feelings..**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up it was daytime, and for some strange reason it was harder to see than before. My vision was blurry and my throat was sore from the potion that Israphel had made me drink.

I began to pick myself up, and suddenly a deer ran through the brush, the loud sound of barking following it. My instinct told me to run as I heard the dogs start to veer towards the slower prey: me.

I watched the forest start to become clear once more, but stumps of trees kept getting in my way as I ran towards the darker part of the forest that I could see. Out of the blinding sunlight and into the shade I ran.

The barking became louder, and as the dogs began to catch up with me I hurtled towards the tallest tree I saw, a large birch with a massive trunk. Into the branches I swung, and soon I was hidden from preying eyes. The dogs sniffed round the tree I was in, then went after a scurry in the bushes. I was safe, but it was only for now.

I climbed down without much difficulty once I heard the dogs and the people who owned them move away after some other prey. I heaved a sigh of relief that I was not discovered, and headed for the darker part of the forest. After a thought, I veered slightly off-course to the part of the forest that had been cut down. My stomach started to rumble, and I walked a bit faster. I wanted to see if I could find someone with food to spare.

As I neared the clearing up ahead I saw someone with their back to me humming a song. It sounded like she, for it was a woman, was humming the tune of the music disc 'Cat.' I went closer, and she half turned to place some wood into a pack.

She saw me.

Her eyes opened wide and she started to back away. I frowned, wondering what was wrong, then she turned and started running through the forest, trying to get away from me. I followed her to see where she was heading, but stopped to grab two pork chops from her pack before I left the clearing. I then hurried after her; I was wondering what was wrong, really confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I followed the girl who looked as if she was running as fast as she could (it was like jogging to me) I followed at a more leisure pace but still keeping at least 5 or 6 blocks in between us, finally we reached a medium sized town with obsidian walls 'it must of taken a fair amount of obsidian to build that' I thought staring at them, while I wasn't paying attention the woman had gone inside the gates and was now coming back out with 5 or so guards behind her.

As I crept closer I heard her saying "-wood I turned to put some in my pack and I saw them" she shudders "saw what?" a guard asks "White emotionless eyes" she says the guards gasp "you saw Herobrine and survived?!" the guards say "yes I believe so but he looked different..." "how so?".

"He was more limber and longer hair than the paintings we have of him" "Huh?" says one guard "to say it simply he looked more like a she but I didn't see much of him, only a glance before I ran" "we better get looking then. Right boys?" said the guard who seemed to be in charge, "right sir!".

I slipped back into the forest not wanting to fight anyone as I made my way back to where the woman ran from me; I know why now, I picked up the axe she had dropped and swung it a bit to get into the feel, 'this will have to do for a weapon till I make a sword' I heard branches snapping from the way I just came I didn't stop to look I just ran and I heard the rustling and branches snapping get louder and louder the faster I ran.

I came across a clearing with a pool of water in it as I passed it I saw my reflection I had my hunting boots and pants on with a blue shirt, as per usual with my brown hair and my eyes were normally blue but now they are a glowing emotionless white. I started to cry and sank to my knees, for my home, my life, and my family and friends who will not accept me.

The guards who had been so loud before were quieter than they had been seconds before, I turned and saw them hiding in the brush it was quite useless because their armour, swords and other things were easy to spot, I was in full sunlight and one of the guards exclaimed "y-you are a girl?" the others shushed him but I replied "what will you do now?" "kill you before you destroy our town" and then they rushed me.

I grabbed the girl's axe from my belt and held it at the ready, the guards circled me and then one struck I gave him a flying kick that broke the circle and sent the guard flying into a tree, out cold, I was surprised and so were the guards. 'I need to get rid of them by either killing them which I don't want to do or knocking them out cold either way I'll escape' I swung the axe at the closest guard and chopped right through his helmet and into his head killing him instantly, I was stunned so were the other 4 guards who were still able to fight, while they were stunned I grabbed the sword of dead guard and ran at the next closest guard and shoved the sword through his iron armour and into his chest I had aimed at his heart but I hit about 5 or 6 centimeters from it, that's basically how the whole fight went I killed them all and succeed with minor injuries which were from running between the oaks.

I relived a guard of his sword before continuing through the supposed haunted woods 'haunted with what? Maybe a brine' I headed north away from the village and the guards I had killed, I felt their pain, and their loss but I had had to. I looked up through the trees which I could see the Sky which was dark orange it was getting dark I decided to keep going to reach another village, hopefully not a capitol of a kingdom either way I had to get something to hide my eyes.

By the time I reached the edge of the woods the moon started to rise, it got easier to see the darker it got, I turned gave a halfhearted wave at the woods and continued north. To who knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While it was night mobs came out but they did not attack me most waved and said "hello master how we've missed you" some said "how do you do" others glared but none attacked me and as the night wore on I started to relax none of the mobs would hurt me.

I reached a golden city with wooden houses and a castle in the middle as the moon was setting, 'oh great' I thought 'a kingdom capitol' I walked closer planning on not stopping but just to take a peek I wanted to be on my way because I was in a plains biome and there are no trees to hides from the sunlight that hurts my eyes, I peered into the city spotting the townsfolk setting up stalls, one was selling glasses.

I snuck into the city and went for the first alley I could find and then I climbed onto a house roof, it was still dawn so fairly dark I ran over the roof-tops till I was over the one with the glasses but there were no sunglasses but there were some contact lenses that are tinted like the sunglasses when the stall holder's back was turned I grabbed them as I turned to go back the way I came I fell off the roof into an alley that was near the shop I stole from, I checked to make sure no one was near then carefully put the contacts in, there was a puddle at the back of the alley and I looked as I normally did with my blue eyes 'time to put this to the test' I thought as I walked out of the alleyand into the crowded market square, it was now 6:30ish by my biogiocal clock, I walked around looking at the wares and nobody shouted "she's a brine get her!" I realised that while I had these contacts on I wouldn't get reconised.

While my mind was on other things I acidently bumped into someone, I looked up and saw a guy with red boots, dark grey pants and a grey/light grey short sleeve top with grayish gloves and a golden and purple amulet, darkish brown hair and sunglasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh I'm sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going" I said to him "Nah its fine" he grins at me "are you new to Budder City the capitol of the Budder Kingdom" "yeah I am" I was looking at him strangely, "would you like to get a guided tour?" he asked "I guess so" I said to him "by the way I'm Sky" "nice to meet you I'm Silver."

As we started to walk Sky had on a running commentary about Budder City, he points to a shop with golden tools in it "that's the budder tools hardware store" "budder? Don't you mean gold?" I ask him "gold is a non existing word here we use budder" ' he grins at me "in this glorious city we say budder not gold" I look at him confused.

"Gold is called budder in this city whether or not you live here as decreed by the king" he explains "really the king decreed that as a law?" I ask him "yep, want to see him? The king?" he asks me, I hope we aren't meeting him personally "we aren't going to meet him personally are we?" "nope! we are going to go see the statue of him in the castle courtyard which is always open" "okay then!" "follow me!" he calls over his shoulder, I run after him as he leads me through the city I will never be able to find the edge unless I climb onto the buildings, Sky seems to be heading strait to the middle.

Which I suppose is where the castle is, we slow down and I can see a golden castle "is that it?" I point to the gold castle "yeah it is we're nearly there" Sky takes us through a few more alleys and we are right in front of it, the castle is huge I can't even begin describing how big it is "here we are Silver the budder castle" Sky walks over the drawbridge did I mention it has a moat? and gestures for me to follow "this is amazing! how long did it take to build?" "I'm not exactly sure" he replies "a year? maybe 2? I'm not sure" we walk into a large courtyard filled with greenery, there was a gold and quartz statue in the middle and figure was of Sky!

"is that you?" "yes I am the king of the Budder Kingdom and Budder City" 'wow he is king and gave me a tour what kind of king is he?' "you are king of the Budder Kingdom?" I still could not get over that he a king! Gave me a guided tour of his city "yeah I am its no biggie" I stare at him like he is insane, which he is "what Silver? You surprised?" "y- yeah I am" I sit down on a bench still trying to understand why he gave me a tour "I'm betting your wondering why I gave you a tour right?" I look at him, Sky hit it right on the mark "yeah I am wondering that" "I did it because when I try to talk with the citizens they are like 'your Majesty' yada yada yada it get boring and because you didn't know me for who I am I could talk to you NORMALLY" he put a lot of emphasizes on normally "oh so that's why, you don't want me to treat you as king?" "yeah" "okay then" I give Sky a quick smile and then a person came into the courtyard "Sky who's this?".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I turned and looked at the man who was staring at me then he looked questioning at Sky "who is this" he asked again "this is Silver, Seto Silver, this is Seto our resident sorcerer "hi Seto" I say to him shyly "you know people aren't allowed into the castle for a reason Sky!" he throws up his hands in annoyance "Seto I took her here because I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't from the kingdom" Sky said "Seto Sky said I could come in here and he said that it was open to all" "you what!" Seto yelled "erm" Sky sends me a annoyed look and I send him an apologizing look.

"Ugh Seto I just wanted to talk to someone who Isn't one of the guys or a citizen because they treat me a bit strangely" "fine but don't blame me if this goes sideways" and he turns and walks out "sorry Sky" I apologized to him but he waves it off "nah its fine Seto is a bit annoyed at me at the moment because I let in some ocelots that wrecked his catnip supply and he had to get more and I didn't help getting it" "oh" I say to him in a small voice then I ask him a stupid question a REALLY stupid question "Sky if I had white eyes and power what would you do?" "like Herobrine?" he asks "yeah I guess" "unless you were a threat I would treat you no different why?" "no reason and I have to be going hope to see you soon Sky" I got up and I has started walking towards the exit when Sky calls out "do you have a place to stay?" I mentally grimaced he just HAD to ask that question didn't he "no I don't but I will pick something up" "well maybe you could stay with us in the castle?" he says this with such a goofy smile that its impossible to say no to so I say "okay" "great shall I show you to your room madam?" 'he has a room? just for me?' "yes kind sir you may" I say with a grin.

As we walk down corridors and passageways Sky tells me about his friends "well there is Seto who you have already met, there's Deadlox also known as Ty who wears green headphones. black and white shirt, gray jeans, maroon wristbands, black and purple shoes, red eyes and brown hair and we have Benja also known as Mitch who has a gray long sleeve undershirt with a black and red checkered shirt, gray jeans, white and red shoes and brown eyes and hair, there's Jerome also known as Fluffy who's a bacca with a tux and red tie and brown eyes, we have MinecraftUniverse also known as Jason who wears a blue spacesuit with orange glass in the helmet and there's Ssundee also known as Ian who wears black pants, blue long sleeve shirt, black jacket, white shoes, brown hair and beard and sunglasses like mine, last but not lea-" we heard a rumble "what was that Sky?" "I'm not sure lets check it out" "I think it came from that direction" "that's near Seto's tower follow me"

I follow him as quickly as possible and a few moments later the people Sky was just telling me about came round the corner, it was Deadlox, Benja and Jerome "what's going on?!" yelled Jerome "It's coming from Seto's tower do you know why Sky?" Deadlox asks "no I don't that's why we are heading there" Sky replies.

As we run down the hallway Bajan asks "who's this Sky?" indicating me "this is Silver" Sky told them "hi" I say to them in a small voice "Hello!" they say back "we better get to Seto's tower quick!" yells Sky as another rumble shakes the castle. As we turned into another corridor and Seto's tower was dead ahead, and we ran into the courtyard that surrounded the tower another rumble shook the castle and the tower as we approached. "Seto?" Sky called out hesitantly peering into the gloom within the tower and we heard an answer "get back! its not safe here!"

We look at each other confused "Why isn't it safe?" Deadlox calls out to Seto "Because someone messed with my potions and now all nether is going to break loose!" We look at each other and Jerome has a sheepish looks on his face and he raises his hand I mean paw? "I was looking for a healing potion for Ian he fell off a tower into the moat when we were playing I-tie-a-blindfold-on-Ian-and-scare him, he jumped and walked backwards off the tower into the moat" Sky shook his head "why do you have to do that Jerome that's the third time this week you scared Ian off a tower" "sorry?" Jerome hangs his head but I could see he had a smile on his face so he wasn't sorry.

"I could maybe" I start to mumble "go in and look for him" they look at me appalled "no way are we letting you go in there, alone anyways" Benja said looking at me "I'll go with her" Deadlox offered "I do't mind who goes in with me I just want to see what the nether is going on in there!" I tell them, my voice growing stronger with each word I speak "Okay okay Ty you can go" says Jerome shoving him forward while I start walking forward towards the tower I look back and see Deadlox giving Jerome a glare and hurries to catch up with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Deadlox and I walk towards the tower I get a funny feeling in my gut, it's not a good feeling, while him and I walk towards the tower. I ignore it and walk through the doorway into the tower, as we walked in there was a staircase that went up or down "Which way?" I look at him "Down, no way is Seto up there" he gestures to the ceiling I nod and follow him into the darkness.

Deadlox walks down the steps looking back every minute or so to check I was still following. After around 200 steps (I was counting) we ending up in what could be called the 'basement' it was a largish room with 3 entry/exit ways, a medium sized painting of a stone castle and a oak side table in the middle of the room, I look at Deadlox. "Which way Deadlox?" I ask, he pauses looking at the entryways. "This way." Deadlox answers while walking towards the painting and pulls it away from the wall revealing a 2 block tall hole.

A/N Okay they are in minecraft and meters a measured in blocks you can craft normally, there are items like PCs and stuff. In my mind my Minecraftia is a mix of normal and block shapes, so when you break a block it turns into a item etc, is that cleared up? Okay? Good now on with the story

"In there?" I look at the hole strangely. "Yep in there." Deadlox places the painting on the floor and climbs through and I hear him yell as he drops into the darkness, I approached the hole and peered in, it looked like a slide of sorts. I carefully step up onto the edge and stepped in yelling as I slid to Notch knows where.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"Chapter 8/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"As I slid into the darkness after Deadlox (I don't feel like I know him enough to call him Ty) I heard a scream, it certainly did not come from Deadlox because the scream came from deeper below. When I reached the other end of the slide I shot out the end bowling Deadlox over I cringed. "Sorry" I said "It's fine" He answers getting back onto his feet. Deadlox starts walking in what I think is a random direction but it seems that he knows exactly where we are going./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"We hear another scream this time it sounds as if it is in terror. I climb to my feet and run over to Deadlox. "What was that?" I ask. "I'm not sure but I think I know who it is." He said running down down the passageway with me trying to keep up, even though I was fairly tall I had trouble keeping up and eventually I lost him. I was lost hopelessly lost, I decided I would walk for a bit in the direction Deadlox had been heading. But which way is that? I closed my eyes and stuck my arm out and spun opening my eyes to find myself pointing at a wall. I shrugged and walked forward to inspect it, my way of choosing directions had never been wrong before so why stop trusting it now? I tapped on the wall finding one spot sound different from the rest as I pushed the wall it suddenly swung inwards sending me sprawling on the ground behind the hidden door. It swung shut silently I only knew it was shut because of the loud clunk that sounded bouncing off the walls. As I got up I realized my eyes were emitting light and that I could see perfectly fine./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"~Le Time skip~/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"After exploring the room I was in I realized it was a library of sorts filled to the brim with potion books and potion racks with potion bottles in them, chests filled with ingredients and chalk, cauldrons and heaps more the room itself was MASSIVE all I had seen in there was only a fraction of what it really held. Another scream was well screamed and it sounded like it came from in this room, I rushed to where it had sounded like it had come from and I saw Deadlox and it seemed like Ssundee who Sky had been telling me about earlier Ssundee was stuck in a giant scorpion thing's grasp and it's tail was dug into his skin while Deadlox had a diamond sword and was trying to free him but was making it worse. "Deadlox? How did he get in here," I muttered and ran over climbing up onto a bookshelf to get a better look so I could help. I couldn't see Ssundee's eyes because of his sunglasses but I somehow could feel the pain and terror coming off him in waves and loyalty mixed with fear from Deadlox./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"I shook my head and looked around to try and find something to throw at the to distract it. I stood up slowly as not to get the attention the scorpion yet and winced as I pulled out a book and aimed at it. "Come on you miserable beast! Leave Ian alone!" Deadlox yelled at it I ignored him and threw the book at the beast hitting it on the head. Deadlox looked at me and his eyes opened wide and turned and shoved his sword into the scorpion several times to make sure it was dead. I climbed down the bookshelf I was standing on and walked over to Ssundee to check if he was okay. "Are you okay Ssundee?" I asked as I knelt beside him checking the wound from the scorpion's tail, it was covered in green venom and his blood I winced thinking of how much it would hurt, I walked over to Deadlox I was going to see if he could spare me ripping up his shirt for bandages because Ssundee's shirt was toast I couldn't tear mine up so he was the logical choice. "Deadlox can you help me clean up Ssundee's back? The wound needs to be cleaned, covered with something and then Ssundee will need lots of rest." I looked at Deadlox and he was staring at me like that woman did, I mentally slapped myself for not putting the contacts back in after they had come out when I had fallen through the door./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;""Y-you've got w-white eyes," Deadlox stutters looking freaked out. I sighed and decided that he should get the full story same with Ssundee but he looked out of it lying on the floor looking as if he was dead. I took a deep breathe and began my story starting with Israphel jumping me, the basted, to meeting him and Sky, discreetly leaving out where I had stolen the contacts, instead vaguely putting in that I had found them in the plains. After I had finished Deadlox just stared then shook his head. "I'm sorry for staring it''s just I thought you would kill us. We better tell Adam what happened down here." "Deadlox can we not tell him about me having white eyes?" I asked my eyebrows creased in worry. "Okay if you want but I bet it will come out eventually." Deadlox replied "and call me Ty." I nod while Dead- I mean Ty takes off his shirt and starts tearing it into strips I look away busing myself trying to find a cleansing potion to clean Ssundee's wound./span/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I slowly search the room for something to clean Ssundee's wound I start to notice some differences; When I am close to light it gets harder to see and when it's darker I can see normally, so I go around removing light sources and only leaving light where Ty and Ssundee are so they can see. As I walk back I find a tiny bottle no bigger than my thumb filled with a light blue liquid I picked it up and put it in my pocket knowing it was a healing potion.

I hurried over to where Ty and Ssundee were and l kneeled next to Ssundee gently pulling off his shirt and dousing the wound in liquid from the little blue bottle. "Ty you have those strips ready yet?" I asked he nods and passes me a pile of strips from his shirt and I start wrapping them around Ssundee's torso, tight enough that they will stay on but loose enough that it won't hurt him, much. After I was done tieing the ends off Ty slung Ssundee over his shoulder and started walking out and I followed close behind.

~Le Timeskip~

After Ty, Ssundee and I came out of the tower we had been bundled off to bed by Seto who came out a few minutes after us coughing smoke and saying. "You nearly got killed!" Ssundee had been rushed into the castle hospital, Ty and I were sent to our rooms to rest though I kept having terrible nightmares. It has been a week and I'm still having them.

I wake up screaming, my breath coming in short gasps my nightmares have never been more real I look at my arm where the scratch had been. It was still THERE I screamed again and I heard Adam (he has asked me to call him that) knocking on the door yelling. "You alright?!" "Yeah yeah I'm fine." I take a deep breathe trying to calm down. My mother prepared me for this I will be fine. 'I WILL NOT BE BLOODY FINE' my brian screamed at me, I sat up and got out of bed trying not to freak out, what had my mother called me and her? Dreamwelders? No it was... Dreamwalkers that's it, she said my dreams will be more real than anyone else's other than other dreamwalkers, and that I could walk in other's dreams and send them to sleep among other things. I wish she was here now so I could ask her why it was happening now?!

I leaned against the wall of my room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and walked through the door nearly knocking Adam over, I quickly hid my arm so he wouldn't worry about it. "You sure? You just ran into me like a train you're distracted tell me why," he said I shook my head. "I'm fine Adam, really." "If you say so." I walk down the hallway and into the dining hall, through that and into the kitchen where Seto was whipping up pancakes. "Want some?" he asked I nod and sit down on one of the chairs within the kitchen and wait for Seto to finish cooking so I can eat.

"Here you go." Seto pulls out a plate and dumps a pancake onto it placing it in front of me. "Thanks Seto." I dig in pausing after my first bite, it tastes HORRIBLE I push the plate away and pick up the pancake and throw it in the bin making eating noises. "Yum Seto thanks," I said getting up and walking out quickly. "By the way where did you get that scratch?" Seto asks before I can leave, I pause thinking whether I should tell him but mentally shake my head. "It's nothing, I got it from training with Jason." I say hoping Seto won't see through my lie he nods and goes back to making his awful pancakes. I walk out hoping to find Jerome and ask him to teach me to fish, with my bare hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Silver how did you catch two fish at the same time? No minecraftian can do that. Well other than other baccas." I bite my lip wondering how I did it as well. "I don't know Jerome, all I did was follow your instructions to catch a fish and I ended up catching two." I say looking at him while holding two wriggling fish. He looked as if he was going to say more but closed his mouth and took the fish off me, quickly throwing them into a bucket we had brought down. "Okay then, Silver if you keep catching two fish we will have enough in no time," he said catching two more fish and chucking them into the bucket. I shake my head. "I'll leave you to it, I'm going to go see Seto about it, okay?" Jerome nods and I step out of the slow running river and slip on my thongs, enjoying the way the mud squashed against my toes as I walk to the kitchen, where I saw Seto last.

I reach the kitchen, and see no one. I take a quick guess at where he could be and his so called secret room comes to mind. I quickly run out and down the corridor to the library and walk down the aisle to the main area in the middle, I press a knob on the table and walk through a hidden stairwell up to the room spotting Seto as soon as I came in. "You didn't knock." Is all he says while I sit down on a stool next to him, forgetting to hide the scratches, even though he knew he hadn't seen how large they were. "Yeah I know, why must I always knock?" I ask. "Incase I'm doing a spell that could kill you if it went wrong," he said while turning a page in his book then looking at me. His eyes were quickly drawn to the cuts on my arms and his eyes widened. "Those were not earned through training Silver, where did you get them? Have you been in the forest again?" I nod eyes downcast, Seto was the only one I had told about my dreams of being chased through a forest, he said that I should be careful about what I dream. "Silver, why didn't you tell me right away?" He asks looking at me. "I thought I could handle it on my own," I say staring at my feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"On your own?! You can barely handle your powers let alone this!" I nod still looking at the floor, he was right as he normally was. I had told him about being a dreamwalker and the powers from being a brine, but not that I was a brine. "Sorry Seto, but I thought I could handle it this time." "Silver please tell me when you visit the forest, so I can help you." he said, I felt him watching me. I didn't meet his gaze, I was annoyed by him, why should I go to him? I can look after myself.

"How can you help me?" I ask. "You aren't in the forest with me nor are you next to me while I sleep creating a spell to help." Seto looked surprised at my outburst, I stand and glare at him. "Come find me once you have something that can help." I say and storm out, pissed. I run up the steps and into the library, and through there I walked past the painting of a pig and through another painting, this one was of gold. I lifted it away from the wall and slipped into the gap behind it, the gap was filled with my favourite books and the floor was covered with pillows, the bookshelves had been carved in the shape of trees and animals. I wiped away an angry tear and grabbed one of my favourite books, Artemis Fowl. The room was completely dark, I could see fine because of my eyes. I took out my contacts and put them into their container and sat on some of the pillows that were pilled into a mountain of sorts.

I snuggled down to have a good read, but before I could I heard a crash from below. I think I forgot to mention that my hidden reading nook was behind a painting on the upstairs part of the library, and only Ty knows it's here, because he made it for me. As I looked towards the painting that hid the room, it swung violently making another crashing noise, but it wasn't what made the noise in the first place. It wasn't as loud or as close, it had sounded like it had come from deep below the castle deep down where the boys wouldn't let me go. I heard shouting from outside the library and listened as it grew fainter and fainter till I couldn't hear them at all.

I went back to my book, but kept an ear out for more crashing noises from below where I was.

A few hours later, I was so absorbed in my book I didn't hear the painting open and a figure step into the room. "Silver?" I heard him say, I looked up and saw Ty. His hands outstretched trying not to bump into anything, he couldn't see a thing other than my eyes because the painting was closed. "Yeah Ty?" I said wondering why he was here. "You know the legend about Herobrine?" I nod then realise he couldn't see and create a glowing ball of light, Seto had been teaching me essentials for adventuring. "Yeah I do," I say wondering what was going on.

"He's real, and he wants you." Ty said sitting down on a pillow. My eyes widened I had thought I was the only brine and Herobrine was dead, but it seems I was wrong on both accounts. Herobrine is alive, and I''m not the only brine. "I knew he was real, but I didn't know he was alive! I thought he was dead, and I was the only brine. Seems I was wrong, and why does he want me?!" I say, trying not to be terrified.

I had found a book in the library, hidden behind encyclopedias, on brines. It listed the names of the brines, how to become a brine, brine powers and abilities, it didn't say Herobrine was alive or dead; only that he was the first brine and discovered his powers and wrote them down in this book. I had written my name down in the book below a brine named 'Ronald Tairon', the book said you add brine to your first name. My name should be Silverbrine but I don't want to change it.

"He didn't say, but he wants you now. He said that if you didn't come out he would force you. He didn't say that you were a brine though, so your secret is safe." I nod, getting up and bookmarking my place I placed the book down and followed Ty out of my warm and comfy nook to what I supposed was my doom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Herobrine stood with no expression outside the city gates, his eyes seemed to flashing from an internal thunderstorm. Ty turned to me. "You know you don't have to do this right?" He said looking at me worriedly, we had bonded like brother and sister. "I have to, who knows what he'll do if I don't." I reply trying to sound unafraid but failing, Ty hugs me and I hug him back. I pull back and smile weakly at him. "I'll try to stay in contact." I say and start walking towards the glitch, I don't look back otherwise I would've burst into tears. But if I had I'd have seen Ty stopping the others from running to me, even Seto who seemed to be even more of a wreck than me.

I stop in front of Herobrine about to speak but he beats me to it. "Take out those contacts, you won't need them where we're going." He says, his voice deep and slightly rough but somehow lilting. I nod and take them out, placing them in their container and slip it back into the bag I had quickly grabbed. Acually Ty had made me grab and get the essentials. "You know who I am and I know what you are, and you don't know the full story about me or my brother." Herobrine said. "What do you mean?" I ask, but he had already turned away and started walking along the plains. I ran and caught up to him just as he stopped behind a large hill, Herobrine grabbed my arm and I felt a tingling sensation running from where he touched me along my body and then I was in a large black space then it vanished and I was facing a huge castle made out of netherrack and netherbrick. "Here we are, the Nether. My home." He said walking up to the castle and opening a door and walking through, I hurried through as well.

Herobrine seemed to be completely ignoring me as we walked through the castle to his throne room, I watched as the wither skeleton guards bowed to him. And to me as we walked past, when we reached the throne room I gasped. The architecture, it's amazing the roof is is quite tall with netherbrick, quartz and netherrack lining the floor and walls. "It is pretty impressive, I guess." Herobrine said as he made his way to a side door leading off from the throne room, I followed him and inside was another corridor. But we weren't in it long, just long enough to walk to a door which he then opened to reveal an almost pitch black room (Which I could see fine in) that was filled with books, pillows littered the floor along with the bed which was gold and black canopy, some posters about my favourite books and shows were on the walls, the Hufflepuff crest hung above my bedhead. "I-I don't know what to say." I mumble, staring at the room.

"I tried to get it as close to your room in the castle, also I'll send someone to come get you when I'm going to explain everything." He says, I nod and step into the room. Herobrine closes the doors behind me and I'm left to my own thoughts as company, I hear a soft mewling sound and spot a small tiger cub on a pillow. I crouch down and pet it gently wondering what it wanted, I pick it up and gently turn it on it's back to determine it's gender. The cub is female and I turn her back over and walk over to the bed, setting her down and stare at her wondering what a good name would be. "Meriddian, Raceesh, Isabelle?" I mumble watching her try to stand up on her feet, I can't determine her coat colour thanks to the darkness I light up a glowing orb and let it float and light the room while I watch the cub. She seems to be on a light amber colour with the normal stripe coloration. "I guess I'll name you Amber then." I say sitting down on the bed and laughing when Amber stumbles over and noses her way into my lap.

I sit up hearing a knock on my door, I gently move Amber off my lap and stand up but placing a bookmark in the book I'm reading 'Sherlock Holmes' and walk over to the door. I open it and see a creeper standing in front of it, one of his feet posed to knock again. "Hi, I'm Cooper and Herobrine's this way." He says, mumbling slightly. "Okay." I nod to him to show me the way, he obliges and I follow him back into the throne room and out another door into another corridor. We walk for a bit down a few more corridors until we reach a door that Cooper stops in front of, he knocks and opens revealing an annoyed looked blaze who the softens seeing who it is. "Come in come in." She says, the blaze sounded female but I wasn't sure. Cooper enters and I follow, giving the room a glance it can be said this room looked very much like a study. Presumably Herobrine's who seemed to be throwing darts at a painting across the room with Notch's portrait on it, he looks up after hearing the door open. "Thank you Matilda." He says to her and she floats behind his chair then out the window that had been hidden. "You, uh wanted to tell me something?" I asked timidly, he nods then clears his throat.

"You know the story of Notch, Steve and me?" I nod. "Well it didn't happen exactly like that, basically I was with them on a hunting trip for a few days and I had just helped them bag a couple endermen for the pearls when one enderman who teleported behind us, grabbed me because I was the slowest then teleported away. I blacked out then I awoke to the sound of lava deep underground in a flimsy cage, I tried all I could to escape it but it had seemed I had lost my touch at breaking things.

I don't know how long I was in there for, but after an age I heard shouting and then Steve and Notch came bursting through the door, they gasped when they saw me but let me out all the same and told me what happened after I had been grabbed. They also told me my eyes were now glowing white, a few months after that Notch somehow got his own powers and resolved to make this world a better place. By destroying the mobs I had become friend with in secret, I tried to stop him then it got worse until I fought him and lost. Notch then threw me down here until I managed to escape several times until he allowed me out unless I started blowing stuff up.

Which I did quite a lot eventually he got sick of me exploding things and locked me down here where I tried to remove my powers and failed but creating what turned you and the volunteers into brines, the first tests came out as halfbloods. Savage animals that sort of thing, until I realised I had to use my own DNA in it then it worked and I led a revolution which ultimately failed.

Notch then locked me down here until I found out the brines were still alive and creating their own civilization, only a few brines live topside the others are deep underground. and never come up. The ones topside died out ages ago and you're the only one who managed to live a fairly normal life, also I'm presumed to be dead up there so if you go up don't blurt out I'm alive okay?" Herobrine says with a light grin.

I stare, it's all I can possibly do. "Also, I want to train you on brines and how their magic works. You're aloud to leave at anytime, I won't hold you here. The myths about me are false, I'm a nice guy though my brother begs to differ." He adds still smiling. "I'd love t-to be trained Herobrine." I murmur, a smile started to grow. Not many people can say the met Herobrine without fainting I can guarantee that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I groaned and smacked my head onto my desk, Herobrine had given me what he called "research" though it was more like torture. I had a ton of books to go through and they weren't just on brines they're on Dreamwalkers, Sorceresses and many other things I won't care to name.

Cooper, the only person (Is he a person?) I was aloud to see during my studying came in with a pot of coffee. "Are you okay Mistriss?" He asked, I shook my head and poored myself some of it. Using my magic like Herobrine had been telling me to use so I could get better at it, I looked back at the book and taking a sip of my coffee I stood up and grabbed the sword that had some with the room. It was black and yellow and made out of obision and gold melded together using diamond and iron to fuse the items together, I didn't understand how it worked but I didn't care, what I did care was getting the hell outta here. I was going stir-crazy!

I grabbed the specialy made scabbard and sheathed the sword inside it and undid my belt to thread it through and then pulled it back on, sword on my waist I then grabbed my rucksack and piled a few things in. The most important books for studying, my quiver and arrows, a shrunk down Hufflepuff crest in my bag (I had grown attactched to it) and my contacts. Cooper stared at me through the proceedings, he then started to back out of the room to warn Herobrine of what I was doing. He had left the door open when he ha dcome in and so my plan went into over drive.

"Sorry mate." I said as I mumbled a spell and Cooper flew over to me and shrunk down to about the size of a kitten. "Mistriss Silver! Must I remind you of last time?" He squeaked, I shook my head and placed Cooper inside a blast proof box. I shut the lid (It had airholes) and stuck it in my rucksack, I then ran out of my room and headed for the kitchen.

After a few false starteds I finally found it and grabbed a few apples and porchops and wrapped them up and placed them into my bag, I spun around and ran back to my room mentally cursing. I had forgotten the little bag of money I had, I was going to need it. I reached my room quickly and snagged the bag, placing the note on my desk I ran out. Heading for the Nether Portal, the fire and lava had grown on me but I still want to go back to the Overworld.

I grinned, and stepped into the fresh air. Tacking a deep breathe I put in my contacts and headed west, at least I think it was west. As I was walking I created a small fire dragon to play with, my studies had taught me things. I wasn't stupid.

The little fire dragon flew beside me as I walked, I hummed a little tune and the dragon started humming with me. I laughed and continued humming the rest of the song until I was sure the dragon had memorised it.

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice

As the story we knew of sugar and spice

But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it

With the help of the magic of the Pegasus Device

Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy

Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology

It's easy to misjudge that floating city

With it's alluring decor and social psychology

But with all great things comes a great responsibility

That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability

How, do you ask, they are up to the task

To which the answer is in a simple facility

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true

In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true

In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true

In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through"

I sang, laughing as the dragon hummed the last few notes. I then snapped my fingers and the little fire dragon disappeared, and I kept walking.


	14. Chapter 14

I glanced around, terrified they would find me. It had only been a few hours, but it was enough. They had managed to track me down and corner me within this warehouse, who are "they" you ask?

Why they dear reader, are the people hunting me. And I'm not enjoying it one bit.

~ ~ ~ A Few Hours Earlier, Outside Golden Glacier ~ ~ ~

I put my contacts in, I wasn't very good at holding the spell that would temporarily change my eyes to be like a normal minecraftian's, so I still used my contacts.

I blinked a few times and then walked down the winding path to the small town of Golden Glacier, named thanks to the colourings of the glaciers around the town when it was sunrise or sunset.

The houses were made of marble which was a common resource around here, there were a few guards towers which were made of obsidian.

I wandered into town and ended up at the markets, the wares they had astounded me. There were several stalls proclaiming miniature animals and items that went along with them, such as a miniature cat along with miniature litterbox, cage &amp; bowls. I tried to look uninterested as I looked, but I was internally squeeing at the cuteness.

I eventually paid for a miniaturized kitten, cage, bowls and litterbox. I enchanted the items so if they got shaken up they wouldn't tip over or anything, I placed the kitten in the cage along with the bowls and litterbox. Then placed the whole thing in Cooper's box, the kitten could keep him company.

I guess I should describe the kitten, the adorable ball of fluff was roughly the size of my pinkie. It's colourations were of golden to dark brown with stripes, it also had a few tufts of fur on it's head that looked like messy hair, and the kitten was male and I named it The Doctor. I don't know why, I just did.

After another half a hour later around the market and I was ready to go, during that time I picked up an advanced magic spellbook, a book on the multiverse theory and a spell that allowed you to dimension hop and another kitten this time white and female who I named Rose and she joined The Doctor within Cooper's box within the cage.

That was when things went downhill, after I finished organizing my purchases and I cast a spell to make the bags a bit bigger on the inside so I could fit more things in it. I headed for the outskirts to leave, it was only a pitstop anyway.

I was near a guard tower when I heard the yell of "HALT!" I ignored it, thinking it was for someone else. "You there! Halt!" I heard again, this time I turned and saw around five people one of whom was yelling at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes-" Said the one who seemed to be the leader, the people with him wore cloaks but I could tell two were female and the other two were male. The guy whom was talking was also male, he had a cloak covering his lower half so I couldn't see his clothes but I could see his head. He had the most peircing blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, his skin was tanned.

"Why?" I cut him off, annoyed at him. Didn't he know I needed to leave?

"We have reason to suspect you are a user of dark magic." He answered, annoyance flashed accorss his face. I didn't care I had more important things to think about.

"What?! On what terms?" I asked, getting even more annoyed. I've never used dark magic in my life, Herobrine had only taught me light magics. When I was ready he said he would teach me some dark magics. So what he said was complete crap, and I told him so.

"One of my colleges saw you cast a spell over a shopkeeper to get a lower price." He said.

"Oh that? That's called reverse psychology, it was easy to barter down a lower price." I answered.

"She also saw you had a miniature creeper in an obsidian box." He waited a few moments. "Brine" He added, I almost stopped breathing.

"W-what are y-ou talking a-about?" I asked, trying to stop the waver in my voice. Herobrine had told me of Brine hunters, I hadn't believed him. "I am so screwed right now." I thought, glancing at the five people in front of me as they pulled weapons that I could clearly see as enchanted.

They dropped the cloaks, and I started to back away. "Won't you introduce me to your friends?" I asked, some of my natural charm coming back once I realised I could easily teleport away. None of the advancers had put down an anti-teleport spells down, so I could escape that way.

"Oh it would be rude of me not to introduce ourselves, I am Torik the leader of this band of misfits." Torik said, because he removed his cloak, I could see he had what looked to be a tawny lion's tail and a pair of ears which had suddenly appeared (Must of been hidden in his hair) he wore a tunic with hunting books, a scabbard with a sword, a bow on his back; both enchanted.

I glanced at the others, who were wearing matching smirks as they surrounded me.


End file.
